if bleach pplz found out about fanfiction we do?
by Unforgotten Hatred
Summary: what will happen if the pplz from bleach found out about we wrote and make things about them on fanfiction and they found out about it? well here one XD
1. Zarakikunmad? XD

Okay here the deal what would happen if pplZ from the bleach found out about pplz all over the world reading fan fictions about them……. well here it is they find out and the pplz aren't happy about what pplz are talking about them and making up fan fictions stories about them too……..WERE IN DEEP SHIT PPLZ!

Please send reviews if you have an idea for this .

"oi captain zaraki!" "WHAT?" kenpachi zaraki yelled

"Umm... Captain you better read this..."Says the boy who gave his captain papers

"what the hell is this?" he reads it"fanfiction eh?" a sick twisted look appears on kenpachi zaraki face

------------------Later---------------------

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS CRAP?!" he yelled

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own this story pplz XD

Me: Oh and were gonna die!

Zaraki: actually your gonna die then after you so will others (says captain zaraki with a piss off look who has another look that is about to kil me)

Me: uhhhhhhhhh……….BYE!runs as fast as I can

Zaraki: get back here you bitch!

Me: I ain't no bitch!


	2. byakuya and renji close upi'm dead XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the bleach pplz XD

"Welcome everyone to the WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THE BLEACH CHARACTERS FOUND OUT ABOUT US MAKING FAN FICTIONS ABOUT THEM! Well today lets see what happen!

A large tv screen appears and it shows the soul society and zooms in on……………, byakuya and renji"uh oh pplz let see what will happen" goes to renji and captain byakuya

------- with renji and byakuya--------

Their walking back to the office and they go in and sit at their respected places

"captain…" "yes what is it?"ask byakuya "do you fell you being watch?" "yes as matter of I do…" byakuya look at this papers to come across a some papers of fan fiction, he raises an eyebrow" what is this?" renji look over and walk over to him see the papers, a disgust look goes across his face" WHAT THE HELL?! WHO WROTE THIS ABOUT US?! ITS NOT TRUE!", byakuya face is sickly blue and he turns around throwing up,

-----with me-----

"ooooohhhhh my wasn't that….funny?!" I roll on the ground laughing

"Okay guys here the next thing…we are going to bring all of the captains and vice captain here next week so you have any ideas what should I ask then please review! And if you want to you can dare them. thanks again for coming to my show of…"WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THE BLEACH CHARACTERS FOUND OUT ABOUT FAN FICTION WE WROTE AND PUT ON THE INTERNET! See ya next time folks!" we zoom out of renji and byakuya who are cussing colorful words and throwing up and the tv and everything goes off!

Me: I hope you like that pplz cause I know I did!

Byakuya: I'm going to kill you(he glares evilly at me)

Renji: don't forget me!(say evilly at me while piss off as hell)

Me:well renji your face is red, it now matches your hair!

Renji:glares)…………….

Me:sweatdrop) ah well I love to stay but um..BYE!(runs away)

(byajuya and renji go after me)

Me: PLEASE REVIEW PPLZ!(yells as I run away)


	3. Kazumi Meets Ichigo!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own the story XD

"Welcome pplz to the third part of the what would happen if bleach pplz found out about the fan fiction we wrote about them? Well let's go to our reporter……..Kazumi Asakura!"

"Thank you Lady Kira I be sure to get this on the role!" a girl appears from a lifting stage from the ground wearing a brown and red school girl uniform, with red hair in a spiky bun and white bangs tip with spiky bangs in the front also, with yellow cat eyes slits

" hello people today I will be interviewing is………..ichigo kurosachi! Let head to earth to interview him shall we?" the girl transported out from the magical realm planet staging are

------------------ON EARTH-URAHARA SHOP! ------------------------

A boy with orange hair is on top of urahara shop till a girl appears on top of him(god that sounded wrong I mean landing on his stomach pplz XD my bad)" what the?!" the boy struggles" oops my bad" kazumi gets off of him as he stands up "who the hell are you?!" he points at me" me? The name is Kazumi Asakura and I'm here to interview the one name ichigo kurosachi are you ichigo?" he cross his arms "what if 'I' am?" "I guess you are XD okay here a question I want you to read this(hands him a stack of papers full of you guess it of rukia and him but he doesn't know it XD) and I want you to say my name and I will appear in no time I hope you enjoy!" disappears "what the?" he reads them

Well pplz if you have any review of what will ichigo say or do please review and if you have anyone for my girl Kazumi Asakura to interview please send a review and I wil get on it

Kazumi: c'mon pplz review so I can interview view more pplz (grins)

Kira(me)-sweatdrop- calm down asakura-san

Kazumi: awww finepouts and sits in a chair

Kira(me):well please review buh-bye


	4. Crap IchiKun Is Mad

Disclaimer: sorry pplz that I haven't been up to finish this Xd I've been busy cussing and fighting meh mom LOL now here's the story! And remember pplz..THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING THIS XD

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?!?!?!?!" Ichigo read all of the Rukia and Ichigo Fan fictions and he was red faced and mad as hell…or was he?..."KAZUMI!" in no time Kazumi appear with a smirk on her face" you called, oh-so-tempered-one?" Ichigo looked at her with a deadly glare" what the fuck is this crap?" "Oh that well…its fan fiction of you and Rukia LOVE crap, actually, hey why are you looking at me like that?" Ichigo gets up and slowly walks over to her" Fan Fictions?..." "um…yeaaaahhh, oh shit" Ichigo grabs her but before he could, Kazumi dodge and Ichigo fell off the roof top of uruhara ((forgot how to spell it XP)) shop" ACK!" Ichigo landed flat face right on the ground "welllll, I love to stay but meh boss is callin me! . buh-bye!" and after that she disappears, meanwhile Ichigo is okay and throwing colorful words….

---In outer space with cool tech, crap and stuff-----------

"Madam! Reporting back from duty!" Kazumi stands and bows to. That right folks you guess it XD Lady Kira" Ah, good I see his expression! Well good job…Kazumi" "thanks you!" "Ah,..And now for my evil plot….CALL IN THE 13 COURT SQUADS!" "yes madam" said a random extra person" heh heh heh" an evil smirks appears on her face.

Author: sorry pplz but I can't finish this all but I will try to finish it I promise in the mean time I have to go school starts in 13 mins XD bai bai! .


	5. Time For A Game

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own this story pplz XD

REVIEW!: last time:

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?!?!?!?!" Ichigo read all of the Rukia and Ichigo Fan fictions and he was red faced and mad as hell…or was he?..."KAZUMI!" in no time Kazumi appear with a smirk on her face" you called, oh-so-tempered-one?" Ichigo looked at her with a deadly glare" what the fuck is this crap?" "Oh that well…its fan fiction of you and Rukia LOVE crap, actually, hey why are you looking at me like that?" Ichigo gets up and slowly walks over to her" Fan Fictions?" "um…yeaaaahhh, oh shit" Ichigo grabs her but before he could, Kazumi dodge and Ichigo fell off the roof top of uruhara ((forgot how to spell it XP)) shop" ACK!" Ichigo landed flat face right on the ground "welllll, I love to stay but meh boss is callin me! buh-bye!" and after that she disappears, meanwhile Ichigo is okay and throwing colorful words….

---In outer space with cool tech, crap and stuff-----------

"Madam! Reporting back from duty!" Kazumi stands and bows to. That right folks you guess it XD Lady Kira" Ah, good I see his expression! Well good job…Kazumi" "thanks you!" "Ah,..And now for my evil plot….CALL IN THE 13 COURT SQUADS!" "yes madam" said a random extra person" heh heh heh" an evil smirks appears on her face.

THIS TIME UP NEXT ON EPS. 5!

I Lady Kira sat in my chair smirking as I saw the 13 court squads coming in some of them with scared expression right then I knew that they knew who I was. "Hello soul society people welcome to my humble abode please sit down" I wave my hand to a BIG line with chairs that look and felt quite comfortable, I smile evilly as they all sat down along with their lieutenants "today you are here for a game" "a game" Renji says a little bit looking uncomfortable "yes Renji-San a game" I laugh slightly, knowing I was going to enjoy every last moment of this" Okay. Time to start but first...Kazumi...Bring in Ichigo and oh don't forget Hollow Ichigo!" "Yes Milady!" Kazumi takes off, in the meantime I turn back to the group smirking slightly" the game we are gonna play in truth or dare, you must accept all terms by anyone of our reviewers if not then your consider a loser, wimp, sissy, momma boy, and weakling understood? I look at all of their faces some mad, some a bit sad, some. Emotionless" okay then lets start shall we?"

Me (author): Pplz now's the time to send me truths or dares for this and the next chapters okay?

Renji: yeah come dare me truth me anything you want, you can even ask me out! –Grins-

Me: O.O………………….yyeeahhh if you want ask me to ask anyone one of ur characters out. Though please don't suggest Renji -.-

Renji: hey you sayin I ain't good lookin?!?!?!

Me: -.-……..yes….

-Renji trys to hurt the author but is being hold back by security-

Me: -.-..Idiot…..any who please review! –Walks off leaving Renji-

Renji: hey get back here!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
